


An Autumn Stroll

by knightinmourning



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo Fills [8]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Autumn, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinmourning/pseuds/knightinmourning
Summary: The leaves are always beautiful this time of year, and Aziraphale loves humanity's indulgence in the comforts of autumn.





	An Autumn Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Autumn" square of the Ineffable Husbands Bingo

_ The leaves are always beautiful this time of year. _

Aziraphale loved to do this, to sit on a bench in St. James Park, and watch the world go by. It was even better in autumn, when the colors changed and the air chilled just enough for him to bundle up in his favorite scarves and sweaters. Spices lingered through the air, a group of girls not far from him sitting at a picnic table, doing homework and sipping warm beverages.

His own warm drink, from the same cafe in the park, was a hot cocoa with just enough cinnamon to warm him up. The wind wasn’t too strong today, but the clouds above were threatening rain and there was a chill to the air.

Standing from the bench, Aziraphale began to stroll along the sidewalk, taking in the sights. Children and dogs playing in the fallen leaves, a collection of pumpkins carved by local schoolchildren, a family of ducks huddled together in the pond. Now farther from the pumpkin spice, the crisp scent of autumn permeated the open space.

There was only one thing -  _ one person _ \- that could make such a lovely autumn day better.

It was a good thing, then, that Crowley was sauntering up the path in his usual all-black attire, though with a slightly heavier jacket and a warm, grey scarf wrapped around his neck. Both had been gifts from Aziraphale in previous years, and he was glad to see the demon enjoying them. “Hello, my dear,” he greeted as Crowley approached.

“Angel,” he replied, tilting his head as he closed the distance between them and took Aziraphale’s hands.

_ The only thing better than the beauty of autumn is no longer having to hide. _

He smiled softly as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [knightinmourning42](http://knightinmourning42.tumblr.com).


End file.
